Love, Seduction, and Counseling?
by Espiritus
Summary: Kaoru is a well known couple's therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: Kaoru is a well known couples therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.

Note: This idea came from a book I have, but not have read yet. The novel is by Jane Teller, and it is called Female Intelligence.

**Love, Seduction, and Counseling?**  
By: Espiritus  
_Chapter One_

Great. This was just great. Her deepest, darkest, and most horrible secret had finally been revealed. By whom she did not know, but she did know that it had been found out because first of all, every one of her clients had canceled their contracts. Second, her face was in the newspaper and every other publication of grandeur, and, or not so grandeur. Not to say that she was so famous that she could be called Julia Roberts or Brad Pitt (a client from two years ago). Just that her clients ran in ritzy circles, and her name was known to some of the richest people in Europe and the United States. Third, she was getting so many calls that the sound of a ringing telephone became music to her ears. Not only did they come from people who heard of her, but also from mortals who had never heard of her, but offered their sincerest apologies for her never having a boyfriend in all her twenty-seven years of life. How ironic was it that she never had a boyfriend, yet she was a couple's therapist? She did not even have a date for prom.

Clutching her head, feeling an oncoming migraine, Kaoru pounded on her cherry wood desk. The pen and pencil container fell over, spilling its prisoners all over the desk. The very same one that she sometimes conducted her sessions behind just in case she had to duck for cover. Flying objects were a guarantee, especially with raving women who can't keep their emotions in check.

"Miss. Kamiya, you have another call on line six." Her long-time secretary popped her head in. The woman was visibly sweating with anxiety. Kaoru made a little _'humph'_ in her mind; she was the one with her reputation in ruins here!

"Yes, yes. I also have call on hold on one through five, Kerry." Kaoru said plain-faced. "Thank you for telling me, though."

She actually liked Kerry.

So without further ado, so as not to keep any of her fans waiting, she picked up the call and took it. It was a client telling her that she couldn't believe that she had the nerve to counsel people when she herself never had a boyfriend. Knowing that rich people usually think very highly of themselves and considering the fact that she could probably get sued if she retorted back, Kaoru bit her tongue and only commented occasionally. Thankfully, the rude call was ended with the other woman huffing and hanging up. Some fan.

"Sorry, Miss. Kamiya, but your publicist is on line five. He says it's important." Kerry popped in again; she was good at that. Kaoru nodded as she ended another phone call.

'I'm sure it is. Probably about my most recent book." Kaoru massaged her eyes. "He is most likely going to tell me that we might as well buy the book since no one will buy it. Kerry," Kaoru said dramatically (on purpose, mind you), "my career is in ruins."

"Don't worry, Kaoru," she said, dropping the formality between boss and employee, "look on the bright side, you still have your health."

Well, that was true.

* * *

That night, when Kaoru arrived home, she was welcomed by the sound of her own phone ringing. Earlier in the day she had thought it a good idea to turn off her cell phone just in case and she was thankful no one knew her home number. Kaoru would have had to call the phone company and demand they change her number.

"Hello," Kaoru chirped, telling herself not to be in a grumbling mood. She would remain strong, tough, and totally independent. She wouldn't cry, at least not tonight. She had to find her hidden stash of alcohol, that was for sure. If only she hadn't hidden it so well.

"Kaoru, is that you?" The voice on the other line was boisterous, full of energy, and very familiar.

"Yes..." she said slowly, not really knowing who was on the other line. The voice really did sound like...

"This is Misao. I can't believe you forgot, and I have only been gone a month." Kaoru laughed. That's what she had thought, but it had been so long since she had last seen her best friend because she was touring Italy, or as she said, scouting for future husbands. Why Italy Kaoru would never know, but it might have been because of the fact that Misao was a romantic and thought Italian men were the peak of chivalry. In Kaoru's opinion, all men were the same. Though in some cases, she could say the same about women. It was a vicious cycle.

"So when are you coming back?" Kaoru asked leaning against the doorframe while looking out of her window at her upper Manhattan view. Buildings, and a bit of sky.

"Never mind that," Misao waved her off. "I saw the news, Kaoru. I swear I did not tell."

Great. Kaoru sighed inwardly. "I never suspected you, Misao." She made her voice sound exasperated. "Look, I have had a very long day, Misao, and you know I love you, but I just want to go to bed, or eat myself fat. Either of the two will work."

"Kaoru. I'm coming back on the next plane. A girl, no matter how old, needs her best buddy with her at times such as these. So don't get too fat before I get there." And before Kaoru could refuse, before she could thank Misao for her concern but say her trip back would be unnecessary, the line went dead.

Great, now her best friend was interrupted from scouting for future husbands by Kaoru's tragic life. Not only that, but Misao would probably rush into her studio apartment and say that she was going to stay with her and not go to her own home. This in turn meant countless nights of ice cream and a sugar-high Misao, which thus meant Kaoru would never get any sleep.

But there was a more pressing problem at hand than Misao. Kaoru's job. Kaoru had to do something to restore her prestige. Who cares if she never had a boyfriend- how many couples had made it to marriage and beyond with her as their guide? People were so judgmental that they had completely discarded the success of her career-- why she was coveted-- and all because of one stupid fact.

Sitting down after making a cup of coffee, thinking it a better idea not to get drunk, Kaoru pondered over what could be done to fix her situation at hand. She had to keep calm and collected, and most of all not show fear or defeat in the public eye. Even just now on her walk home she'd been attacked by many people asking if what was rumored in the newspapers and magazines was true. It was a horrible experience, but through it she plastered on a smile that never left. Her face started hurting half way to her building. But Kaoru had always been a trooper and managed to get past the doorman without a flinch.

She had enough money to last for a while (Kaoru wasn't stupid, she did have a rainy day fund), but the only thing she desired was her practice. She loved helping couples and seeing their relationships heal and bloom. It was pure joy to know that she had helped in the cause for love. But what she needed was something huge. Something so big and difficult that anyone who had a doubt in his mind about her abilities would come straight back again and beg for her counseling.

She needed...

Kaoru clicked on the T.V.

...she needed a famous (seemingly) chauvinist to work on.

**A/N:** Hello, minna-san. I know, I know. Some of you may be asking what's up with all these stories that she keeps on posting and deleting. Well I can tell you. It's either because I'm not happy with them, or I'm not in touch with them, and I take them off to work on them more, and to construct better plots.

Anyway, thank you for reading this story.

Espiritus


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own the brand Lean Cuisine. Oh yeah, I also have no claim on Disney's classic Cinderella.

**Summary**: Kaoru is a well known couple's therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.

**Note:** This idea came from a book I have, and yes, I have read the novel now and it was quite good (hehe, I read it in less than one day.) The novel is by Jane Heller, and it is called Female Intelligence. And I promise I will try to keep most of the ideas in this story original, but as you all know, if you base a story after something it is bound to have some similarities...though I will give credit to where credit is do. My suggestion is for all of you to actually read Female Intelligence; it's a funny romance novel that anyone would enjoy to read on rainy days.

So one aspect I took from the story (after I read it) is apart of Kaoru's attitude which the main character had. Let's just say that I'm incorporating a very serious persona (well not **very** serious) with Kaoru's own personality in the series. Which, by the way, I think in the series Kaoru did need to loosen up at times, but that's what made me love her. Okay enough about this, sorry.

Oh yes, I will try to keep drama-- the headache kind--down to a minimum.

**Love, Seduction, and Counseling?**  
By: Espiritus  
_Chapter Two_

Misao couldn't believe her ears. "You want to do what?"

Kaoru held her hands to her ears, and readjusted the huge sunglass Misao insisted she wore so that no one would recognize her easily. Earlier that morning the doorman buzzed up to tell Kaoru that Misao was on her way to her door. You can imagine how ecstatic Kaoru was. She had not been surprised when Misao literally bounced into the room, telling her not to fear for her best pal was here; so if you can imagine how ecstatic Kaoru had been when the doorman rang, you can picture how well her morning went.

Presently, they were sitting in a pizza shop enjoying gigantic slices of pepperoni and mushroom pies, when Kaoru brought up the subject of her analyzes of last night. She had stayed up well past her bed time trying to locate the perfect candidate for her--hopefully--redeeming job, when she found him; her dream guy in a sense. Well literally speaking he was a dream catch, but Kaoru being Kaoru was only interested in him for one thing...

"Wait," Misao coughed, holding out her finger. "Are you serious? You actually just want to ask Kenshin Himura, the Kenshin Himura of Hiten Misurugi Inc., to be your guinea pig!"

"Shh," Kaoru waved to Misao, looking around to see if anyone were staring. "Keep your voice down, Misao."

The loud one came closer, "Are you crazy? There is no way he would agree to that, besides it will take a million phone calls and twice that many years to even get an appointment with him."

Kaoru sat back smiling to herself. _Misao_, she thought, _I'm way ahead of you_. Already Kaoru had formed the perfect plan in her head; well it was actually the only plan she could think of to get him to seal the deal-- annoying the heck out of him was out. It was a modest proposal by any means. Kaoru Kamiya had done her research on this Kenshin Himura, and that plus her own knowledge about him proved to be a very good ally. While famously rich and well known, Himura was _somewhat_ of a ruthless business man. Aggressive. To the people who had the honor of meeting him, they recounted that while he could be pleasant, he was most of the time distant and arrogant to the bone. Not at all, it seemed, a family man which nowadays was a precious piece of money. So this was her solution: she would propose that in turn for letting her man-handle him, for lack of a better word, she in turn would give him what he needed most for the public eye: character. A compassionate side that would boost his profits with the _'family unit' (_since he'd just bought a toy company-- only God knows why) but also for the family men in the capitalist world. They were few in number, but they were there. It was not a shabby deal in her mind. For one, they would both profit from it; she would get her reputation back, and he would get more money for his international empire.

"So that's what you're planning to do," Misao said after hearing of Kaoru's mission. Misao was an architect for a private company in New York City, so there was no way she could be actually analyzing Kaoru's proposal seriously...well and then there was herself, she was a couple's therapist. She shouldn't be talking.

"Well I'm not an expert on the subject." (There you go.) "But I would say it sounds like a plan." Misao made it sound matter-of-fact. At least there wasn't doubt in her voice.

"But still" (Great.) "This is Himura we're talking about. He's one of the best businessmen in the world; it would be amazing if he actually took you seriously."

Kaoru glared, "Thanks a lot, Misao. You sure are a friend."

"I'm being serious, Kaoru. Honest to God here. Come on, think about it. He probably doesn't even know who you are, even if you have been in the newspapers. Your fame,"Misao said, her fingers forming bunny ears, "is nothing compared to his."

Kaoru nodded at Misao's words, doubt setting in. Well this was her last hope, and if he said no she would probably cry, and then move onto another lesser immortal. Yet Kaoru was confident she would try. No matter how powerful he was, she would at least try to save her career with him. Her father didn't raise her to be a coward. She was only bashful, mostly around men. Maybe she should try reading her own books on such issues; they seemed to help others, both couples and non-couples.

"Yes, Misao, but I have to try."

Misao agreed, "Yes, you have to. It's not impossible."

Kaoru laughed as a thought came to mind. "What's so funny?" Misao asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I better go light all the candles at church to make this deal come true."

Misao shrugged, "Well we better get started then, there are a lot of candles, along with a lot of people with problems."

* * *

Kaoru mechanically put all her belongings in a small cardboard box, as everything else had already been packed up by buff men and put in storage, and Kerry had left one hour ago leaving Kaoru utterly alone.

She sighed as she looked around her office. She loved it here. The room was dark and cozily decorated with plush warm colors that suited both men and women, and their extreme emotions (Men agitation. Women frustration.) Three couches used to be spread across the room, and an old iron rustic chandelier still hung from the ceiling. To her sides, behind where her desk use to be, there were two spacious windows which overlooked trees and upper class town homes, all in all, it was her second home. She loved the area she worked in, she loved her cozy office, but most of all she loved what she did. Or used to do for that matter.

What if things did not work out with Himura? What would she do for a living? Of course, Kaoru had taken her father's suggestion and received a degree in accounting. In fact, she had a bachelor's degree in the horrid subject, but really, was that how she wished to spend the rest of her life: stuck in a cubical? She had always held an aversion to numbers and figures and closed spaces. That was Himura's realm, not hers...well, maybe not the closed spaces; he probably had a huge corner office overlooking Central Park. Lucky.

She needed travel, for one, and events that could tickle her brain. Not that therapist usually travel, but there were perks to working with famously rich people. For example, if they wished to not come to New York for an appointment, they would usually send her a ticket and bring here to wherever they were first class and more. Once, she smiled, she'd been whisked away to London, spur of the moment it was. Not that it was romantic in any way, shape, or form. On the contrary, it was a messy ordeal; the couple had complained about which estate they should put on the market. Big argument. Kaoru still couldn't help but roll her eyes at that; rich people, she had come to find, could be complete babies at times. She was glad that her parents weren't rich and had brought her up as normally as they could, although she had been quite the tomboy-- something that had not gone away. It matured with her, as funny as that may be.

At least she knew she was ready to become a mother. Babies couldn't be worse than men, who acted like infants--always having to be pampered and served. And women, who acted more like toddlers-- always asking for more and more attention.

Kaoru walked over to the window and looked out, her mind switching to a completely different problem in her life: a cause of her misery. What was wrong with her anyway? Not to be vain or anything, but Kaoru didn't think she was ugly. Not that she thought herself pretty, either, but Kaoru had seen many girls of her rank and less get dates and eventually tie the knot. So what was wrong with her? Was she intimidating...okay, Kaoru could accept that when she was in high school, and maybe even college. But come on, this was the real world now with real men, not boys.

Though, in her experience, some men never finished the race towards manhood in its true essence.

Kaoru was done within the hour, everything was packed and ready to be shipped off to God knows where, and she was left to pick up the remains of her empire. Misao had told her to look at the bright side. Kaoru had asked which side, and Misao replied, "At least you can finally get a vacation."

_Yes, some vacation, Misao,_ Kaoru hissed in her mind. She hated vacations, personally. For one, they wasted her money, and secondly, she was--okay, Kaoru would admit it-- alone. Couples all over the world needed her guidance and reassurance that their love with their significant others would last, but they had all but dumped her. It was sad to think that Kaoru pictured her clients in a relationship with herself, but that's what made her work so successful. She actually did care. She loved working with people, loved giving advice; money, while needed, was honestly just a bonus to her.

So with a final look around her old office that had been so good to her over the years, Kaoru picked up her box and stepped out the door, unaware yet optimistic of what the future might bring. Hopefully, the future would smile upon her; that or Kaoru would feel she'd lit all those candles for nothing. Major upset!

* * *

Kaoru popped the cork off a wine bottle, pouring the red contents out into two wine glasses that looked more like mugs. Misao, after finding her hidden stash (while snooping around most likely), insisted that they drink to Kaoru's victory that night at dinner. Kaoru, who thought Misao crazy and vexing, told her that it would be pointless to share such drink over two plates of Lean Cuisine. Misao would have none of it, saying they could make believe they were sitting in some classy five-star cafe. Kaoru rolled her eyes, knowing that to argue would be a waste of God given breath.

Misao scrunched into her seat, and gave Kaoru a grand Misao-has-got-a-plan smile. Kaoru wished to ignore it for the time being, wanting to keep sane for just a bit longer. "Here's a toast," Misao held her cup/wine glass, "to my best friend Kaoru, the couples' guru. Let her mission be played well, and, for that matter, accepted well!"

Well, she could drink to that. Once finished, Kaoru set down her drink and was about to start her gourmet meal when the plan she'd been waiting for sprang from Misao's mouth.

"Kaoru, I've been thinking about your plan to get Himura's attention." Kaoru raised her brow.

"Is that so..."

"Yes." Misao nodded, as though she were muttering to herself about the point. "While your plan does have its merits, it would take a tremendous amount of time: time you need. So I suggest that you _'accidentally'_ bump into him, and approach him in that way."

Kaoru considered the plan and searched the feelings deep within herself like she told her clients to do. You know her answer. Hell No. There was no way on Earth Kaoru would stock the man. Again, she did not want to be sued or thought of as a crazy teenage girl who had nothing better to do. She didn't even know the man. Yes, of course there had been those few news flashes about him here and there, a couple of interviews she'd bothered to watch, and the _'oh so acclaimed'_ publications which slandered her good name. But other than that Kenshin Himura was a stranger to her, just as to all other mortals.

"Misao," Kaoru sighed, "I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this _my_ way. And following CEOs is definitely not a Kamiya family tradition. I will get to meet him, and hopefully he will buy my proposal. I'm not going to _'accidentally' _bump into him. That is exactly what I detest. It's also a reason why couples come to me for help; underhanded actions such as that lead to no good."

Kaoru sat back from her meal, rubbing her eyes gently after taking her glasses off. Misao laughed, not at all fazed by Kaoru's resistance.

"Okay, okay. Point taken. Just know that it is a possibility."

"Thanks," Kaoru responded while taking a bite of her food. It tasted like plastic.

Misao was never one for quiet dinners, so she launched into a whole vignette about her time in Italy, which Kaoru did not mind because Misao was quite the storyteller. Waving her hands here and there, standing up at some points to re-enact an episode of her life, and the faces she made to accentuate her feelings at the time were one in a million.

"So basically," Kaoru noted after dinner and Misao's stories, "you did not find the man of your dreams."

"Don't make it sound like such a failure, Kaoru. Think of it as more of as expanding one's horizons, and knowing more about what one wants from a man."

Kaoru could not hide her slight smirk. Misao could be such a goober at times, looking failure in the face and screaming at the top of her lungs, _"You weren't worth my time anyway!" _That was just one thing she admired about her best friend, her ability to always keep up hope, her excitement about small things, but most of all her ability to loosen up. The last time she had been _'loose,'_ as Misao so nicely put it, was when she was thrown out of her mother's uterus. Thanks for the picture, Misao, but thanks alot also for making me seem like a stick in the mud. She had fun, really she did.

"You should really come with me one day on one of my expeditions," Misao continued, oblivious to all else. "I don't mean to bring up a sensitive subject, but you really needed to get laid to loosen up."

Kaoru's face paled. Laid and you (meaning Kaoru) and loosen should never go together in the same sentence. She was happy with her life with the exception of her lost career, wasn't she? _Now here come the doubting questions_, Kaoru thought. She gave a tight smile at Misao, who was off talking about something totally different, and cleaned up the table. Misao said she would wash the dishes, but Kaoru, needing time to think, waved off the suggestion, and proposed that Misao pick out a movie they could watch. Something with feminine power as a moral, a movie like _'The First Wives Club_.'

With a skip and a hop, Misao bounded towards the den to pick out such a movie, leaving Kaoru with her thoughts, which at times could be a scary thing. No, she was not mad at Misao's comment. The remark had not been meant to hurt or poke fun at her but had been just a silly statement that friends say to each other jokingly. Misao could have, if she wanted to hurt her, brought up the fact she never had a boyfriend, but she didn't. All she said was that she needed to get _laid_ to _loosen_ up. Laid and loosen were not words that suggested a statement meant to aggravate her about her dark secret, which wasn't so secret anymore. Come on, Kaoru was a couple's counselor, and that meant she was good at helping all relationships, even friendships, because that is what _most_ romantic relationships were built off of.

Misao was a treat to her life, in nonsexual terms.

Nevertheless, there were more pressing matters than her own not-going-to-happen love life at hand. She had a career to save, and an attractive CEO to somehow meet and present her case to. There was not much time if she was going to make a quick comeback. It was either that or become pale as a ghost working in a cubical. Not that those people were pale or anything, she corrected herself. She actually admired them for what they did; it's just that that's all she wanted to do. Admire them, not be them.

"Hey, Kaoru, I got a movie ready to go!" Misao yelled from the living room. Kaoru was finished with the dishes, and had already heated up some buttery popcorn.

"Okay, just a minute."

This, Kaoru thought, would be the last fun she had for a while. After this she would have to work, work, work. But Kaoru loved to work, just about as much as she loved to breathe. And with that thought, she was right smack dab on square one again. Tomorrow, she promised herself, she would take her first steps towards meeting this Kenshin Himura and somehow reclaiming her integrity.

* * *

During the night, someone dared to call. Misao, who never woke up to anything unless someone screamed, _"Hot Males Around!"_ never heard the phone call. Damn her. So regretfully, Kaoru reached over her pillows, plucked the phone off its bed, and answered it.

"Kaoru. Hello?"

She blinked a couple of times, her ears adjusting to the voice on the opposite line. "Megumi, is that you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to call you so late, but I have been so busy with work down here that I have not managed to call you up and see how you're doing after what happened."

Kaoru groaned listening to Megumi chat on. Megumi, the beautiful medical doctor who for a time moved down to Houston to work for Herman Hospital. Megumi, one of Misao and Kaoru's friends since college. Megumi, the one who interrupted her sleep. Megumi, the one she hated to admit was a wise woman.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected," Kaoru said tiredly. Megumi didn't even ask if she'd woken her up; how like her.

"Kaoru, I couldn't believe my ears and eyes when the news came out. I'm so sorry." Megumi went on. Kaoru smiled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, unless you have a blue cloak, a white wig, and a magic wand I think not," Kaoru said flatly, thinking of the old Disney cartoon. Where was her fairy godmother when she needed one? Blondes got everything--what dire humor.

Megumi chuckled a little, "Leave it up to you to crack jokes at a time like this."

"Would you rather I be like Misao?"

"Duly noted," Megumi said, clicking her tongue. It was a habit she'd developed ever since meeting both Kaoru and Misao. _God_, Kaoru thought, _I really do miss her, even though she is a know-it-all_. It was at times like this she needed to get counseling, not to give it, and while Misao was a great friend who had many excellent qualities, Megumi was the wisest one of them all.

"Anyway, I'm not just calling to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened, but also because I have great news," she continued. That got Kaoru's attention. Great news meant one of two things: either Megumi was pregnant and Kaoru would get to throw her a baby shower, or she was getting married.

"I finally get to come back. I'll be leaving in one week from today and heading back up north. I tried to call Misao, but I guess she is still off touring Italy." Kaoru's mouth went dry. Megumi was coming back, and it would be like the good ole' days with both Misao and Megumi trying to get Kaoru to go to clubs and loosen up. The good ole' days equaled hell.

At least now she had a reason to decline their invitations: she had to concentrate on work. Work without play made Kaoru get her job back.

"That's great, Meg." And she meant it. "But no, Misao is staying with me for a bit. She thinks I'm going to have some sort of mental breakdown."

"Yeah, that sounds like Misao," Megumi replied. "But I know you have a long day ahead of you, and I know I do to, so I'm going to let you go, okay? And, Kaoru," Megumi said after a pause, "tell me about your plan of action when I get there. And no, I'm not psychic; I just know that you're a girl who won't give up what she wants without a fight."

After that the line went dead, and Kaoru, not in the least surprised (remember, she knew Megumi was wise), finally fell into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

**A/N**: I'm sorry this chapter was so uneventful, but I have to build up. I promise soon things will start to heat up. And I have a question? Does Kaoru seem not to care for her work, because I seem to be making her drift off too much? Okay it was just a question, and if it is a problem then I need to fix it. I was just thinking that maybe she should be kind of depressed, oh well, maybe not.

Again, special thanks to my friend, Elizabeth, who edited this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Honestly, I did not think I would receive twelve reviews, so thank you!

Triste1: Thank you for always being so hard on me, really and truly. Your words inspire and at the same time help me with my stories. I know my grammar can be horrid at times (well many times, almost always), but still thank you for keep on telling me that. Yes and that would be a big, huge Ouch to not have a boyfriend in your 27 years of life-- though quite funny. And I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. Yes, it is not as amusing as I know some would like it to be, but it's more of a builder. Stories have to have those at some points I think. And I totally agree with you on telling advice; wisdom comes in many forms ya know. And thank you again for your kind words.

Battousai-chan: Okay I'm not planning to delete this story, or that is anytime soon. Hehe. Just kidding. I actually like this story better than all those others. For me, they were going to get a little too dramatic, but I like drama, yet it gives me such a headache. Hehe. Sorry for that. Thank you for your review.

marskanuki: Hello. Err... this may be a silly question, but what does your name mean? Or does it mean anything? I mean I really do like it, really. I think it is cool! But anywho, thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter...may be a little boring though.

froggi3: Aww. Thanks for your review, but again the plot was based off another story I have read, so if you like my story so far you should really read the book from where my idea came from. It's a great fun novel. Thank you, again!

Jeopardy: Hehe. The whole idea huh? Well thanks. It took me forever to come up with a forsaken summary for it, but it looks as though I pulled it off. You liked it didn't you. Hehe. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you like this chapter as boring as it may be.

Sims are awsome: Well I don't really know if Sims are awesome since I never played the game, but I will take your word for it. So if I keep postin', you'll keep readin'. Well that sounds like a mighty fine deal to me. Well I hope that you like this chapter, and it doesn't bore you too much. Thanks!

Tree Tops: For some reason your name reminds me of the song that plays in the back ground of Sandlot (when they are at the sleep over). I don't know, maybe I have a problem. And thank you for your kind words, they did not go unnoticed. I hope I didn't mess up your view of the story with this chapter.

RndmEvllady4ever: Yes, there is always a few errors in my case. But please next time will you tell me (nicely please! lol) where they are so that I may correct them in the future. And that you for thinking the plot sounds good. Hehe. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again, hopefully. Thank you.

Spark the light Master: Now, I like your name. Hehe. It's funny and inventive. I can actually picture a little wiry fairy or something named Spark. Waves hands I'm not saying you look like that or anything. Sorry. And that you for reviewing, it makes me feel better all the time.

Kenshin's little kitsune: Hehe. Thank you for liking my story. I hope that you take well to this chapter, just keep in the mind that it is one of those builder chapters so it won't be that great. Thanks.

Reignashii: We guys...? Lol. I would like to say that CrismHeart and I are still writing stories together, but she is very busy at the moment, and has given his account to me, even though she is still free to use it whenever she wants. So whatever are my mistakes, don't think badly of her. Hehe. But anywho, thank you for the review, and I look forward to the next one. No pressure though.

royal blueKitsune: Yes I do love those stories when Kenshin is Kaoru's first boyfriend/love/kiss. That's why I wrote it the way it did. That and I thought it would be an amusing story line. I'm hoping it won't turn out to be too dramatic, that would take away some of the dry humor in it I think. And it won't be, at least right now, just about Kaoru counseling Kenshin; they're will be plenty of events...I hope. Thank you for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: Kaoru is a well known couples therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.

Note: This idea came from a book I have, but not have read yet. The novel is by Jane Teller, and it is called Female Intelligence. The part I took from the real story is the whole not wanting the press involved thing.

**Love, Seduction, and Counseling?  
**By: Espiritus  
_Chapter Three_

The first seven calls to Himura's private secretary failed miserably, as did her several attempts waiting for an opening in his antechamber. What was he, the president? For Christ's stakes the man was protected, and not to mention possessed basically by his Nazi like secretary who, to Kaoru, sounded like a bitter old woman.

She flinched.

Okay, that was a terrible thing to think, but the woman properly deserved it. All Kaoru tried to do, on several, actually seven, different occasions was set up a meeting with Himura at whatever time he was free. But despite all her pleading, and waiting, and wasting money on taxis and other such transportation all she got in response was: "He's too busy."

_To busy my foot,_ Kaoru had exclaimed in her mind. She shivered thinking about how long she had waited in the lobby; it was just plain rude. On the phone was no different.

_"Could you please check once more? It's important that I converse with Mr. Himura." Kaoru had begged. It wasn't below her, especially since at the moment she had to no job and desperately wanted her own back._

_"I'm sorry, Miss., but that is not possible." Kaoru fisted her hands wanting nothing more than just to scream at the woman, but never got the chance because the line went dead._

That happened several times. Kaoru even disguised her voice five out of the seven. It was no use against the Nazi.

Even in the waiting area everyone was rude. Well New York was known for the rude aspect of its people, and Kaoru for one was glad not to take part in any of that nonsense. In fact, rudeness among couples was another reason why relationships failed she mused.

_Focus, girl. Take deep calming breaths, and think of nice thoughts._

It didn't work.

Kaoru pounded her head against her dinning table, the salt and pepper shakers moved around violently, and the bottle of garlic sauce broke. Damnation. Maybe Misao was right. Maybe she had to meet this Kenshin Himura--or god in any other words-- in person. No, Kaoru stopped her thoughts. She would do this her own way, and she would succeed, even if she had to barge into his office and grab him by the collar. What's the worst that could happen? It would be better than the multiple times she waited, each time for over six hours.

"Well you could get arrested, or be thrown out and humiliated." Megumi said stepping out of the rest room. Yes one week had already past since the late night phone call, and that only meant that Kaoru had less time to regain her career.

"So I said that out loud, did I." It was more of a statement than a question. Kaoru knew she sometimes talked out loud when deep in thought.

"Stress does that to some people, Kaoru. If I were you, I would try not to be so frustrated over it." Megumi waved her hand, walking over to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Kaoru said nothing in response since Megumi was accurate; she was frustrated, and she was stressed beyond belief. Even finals when they'd been in college seemed nothing in comparison. Megumi sat down across from her.

"Where did Misao go?"

"Out. Or that's what she said when I asked." Megumi sipped her coffee, her eyes never leaving Kaoru's form. A small smile implanted itself on her red painted lips. How they never came off on cups, or utensils, or men, Kaoru still had yet to figure out.

"Hmm..." Megumi hummed lost in thought. Kaoru looked up from the phone which she'd been starring at, trying to dare herself to call once more.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asked suddenly, the humming noise getting on her nerves. Anything for the past week annoyed her immensely, especially Misao and all her different tactics on how to try to cheer her up. Needless to say, they never worked.

"Maybe barging into Mr. Himura's office isn't such a bad idea." Megumi sighed, "That or we could try to find his cell number."

Kaoru face blanked, and then, from out of nowhere, she started laughing and found that she couldn't stop. This whole idea was a sham, was bogus; completely impossible. Misao had been right, it would take over a million years for a mortal like herself to get a private meeting with Mr. Himura, the aggressive business man who captured and destroyed women's hearts by the dozen.

What was the use in wasting time to try and get a meeting with the god? Not only that, but she was wasting time on a man that might not even accept her proposal. Let's face it, he would probably not even want her help, and like all other well known people hated the press and articles about himself. No, she was stupid to even think that Kenshin Himura would degrade himself to have her help him, and help her in return.

It was time to focus on herself, and her time, on a different angle--there was always more than one. She would aim her career more towards the common people; how she first started out. Besides, it was better to work with non-famous people, they weren't as spoiled.

Setting on a smile, her mind was made up. She would start over. This pursuit was a fruitless waste of time.

"Megumi," Kaoru slammed her hand on the table, shaking off the remnants of laughter. "I have decided to give up this worthless pursuit."

The latter didn't seemed astonished or surprised, merely disappointed. "Giving up so soon?"

As Kaoru's father always said, _"If it sounded like a challenge, it is a challenge."_ But Kaoru was in no mood for Megumi's trivial mind games, the vixen she was. Kaoru turned her gaze away, and looked up at the sky light; blue sky and whites clouds filled the area, at night it was just black, no stars, no moon.

"Not today, Megumi. I'm tired of it." She looked towards her friend, who had a small look of confusion on her face for a moment before it vanished, and was replaced by understanding. Kaoru nodded once and stood. "I think I'm going out for a little walk, maybe around Central Park. I would invite you, but..."

Megumi shook her head, "I understand. Besides I need to go apartment shopping. I would invite you but..."

Kaoru snorted at Megumi's imitation of her at the moment. She always understood everyone. Kaoru walked to the door and was about to close it when she turned to look at Megumi once again.

"I'm not giving up on my dream, Meg." Kaoru smiled recalling what Misao had said once, "I'm merely expanding my horizons a bit."

"I understand."

Kaoru closed the door and walked off, hearing the slight noises of Mozart coming from her neighbor's apartment.

* * *

Kaoru turned around hearing her voice.

"Kerry, is that you?" She smiled seeing her friend take off her sunglass revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Never would Kaoru admit that she'd always been a little bit envious of Kerry's good looks; hazel, almond shaped eyes, long light brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom, and heart shaped face adorned with naturally rosy cheeks. Kaoru could admit that Kerry was a catch for any man.

She gave a small laugh, her light brown hair dancing as she tossed it over her shoulder. "I should have expected you to be out in the public eye so soon; you were never one to cower."

Kaoru let herself soak in the compliment that is until, "You've always reminded me of a man."

Kaoru coughed, sliding her own sun glass back on to cover the murderous look in her eyes. Kerry still stood there smiling, not knowing what she had just said. Kaoru really like Kerry, she really did, but it was at times like that she liked to question Kerry's intelligence. But there was one thing that Kaoru was sure of, Kerry only wished to compliment her strength; all she needed was better communication skills.

Giving a small smirk Kaoru nodded, "Yes, very true. Anyway, how have you been?"

The girl sighed, and sat down next to Kaoru. "Gary and I broke up." She sounded sad, but Kaoru couldn't help but perk up at the idea. Maybe she could help, not that she was glad about Kerry's sadness, but Kaoru was a couple's guru, things of this sort interested her.

Kaoru patted her shoulder reassuringly, remembering the very attractive man who use to come by to give Kerry flowers. They seemed so in love, but as always, appearances were deceiving.

"I'm sorry, Kerry, what happened? You both seemed so much in love."

Kerry shook her head and planted back on a smile, "It doesn't matter, Doctor, what's done is done, and besides you can't help because were not a couple anymore." Kaoru smiled, knowing that this time Kerry was joking and understood what she had said. It was her little way of saying that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"What does it matter, Doctor Kamiya?" Kerry stood up and put her glass on her eyes once more. "I have to go; I have a date in thirty minutes."

"On the prowl so soon?" Kaoru joked standing up to hug her friend. Kerry flashed a smile; she could have been a model if she wanted to.

"There is no reason to sit around a mop, besides I know you wouldn't." She slapped her in the head, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I did even ask you how you were doing."

"Don't worry about it, besides my life isn't as interesting as yours."

"True," Kerry joked, "but at least your life doesn't have heartache. I don't mean to be rude, Kaoru, but really consider yourself lucky to never have had a boyfriend. But even so, I know that once you do it will be for life. You always had good judgment, and with your skills in relationships it is sure to last. Just be careful, men are pigs."

So with one last hug Kerry left Kaoru to ponder about her words. Consider herself lucky? that was a first. Yet there was a tone of warning in Kerry's voice, foreboding if you will. Kaoru didn't like it at all._ Shut up, Kaoru, like you're ever going to have a relationship. You'll die an old maid, and maybe, if you're lucky, become a nun_. Kaoru laughed at herself quietly, as to not attract the attention of the runners, and little kids zooming all over the place.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Kaoru never noticed a woman come sit beside her until she was nudged awake.

"Are you Doctor Kamiya?" Kaoru unconsciously lifted her sunglass higher and sunk down as though she were trying to hide. Damn it all, where did this person come from? The woman was beautiful and looked quite familiar though Kaoru couldn't place her from where, maybe she was a model; she certainly had the smile, and hair, and eyes, and legs...basically the whole package.

She was defiantly better looking then Kerry with her deep onyx eyes and raven black hair pulled up in a French twist and designer cloths. Why did this woman want to talk to her? If she was here to make of a joke then she had another thing coming that was for sure.

Bracing herself for an oncoming impact, and most likely migraine, Kaoru shook her head and said, "Yes, guilty as charged. You're not going to spite me, or beat me down for being a couple's therapist without ever having a boyfriend are you?"

Kaoru guessed that her quite serious comment was amusing to the woman in question for she laughed lightly putting an ever so gentle finger over her lips. _So damn feminine,_ Kaoru thought.

"Did I say something funny, Miss..."

The woman shook her head letting loose a couple of bangs which floated gently down her face, "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just that I have never before heard someone get so defensive over their name."

Kaoru huffed loudly crossing her arms. "Well you would do the same if you were me."

The woman sobered immediately and said her apologies with a light tongue. "I was just going to say that I really do admire you and your talent with couple's communication. Before the whole scandal, which might I add was wonderful, I looked you up...they said you were the best."

The woman waved her hand lightly, "But that was about a year ago with my ex-boyfriend, the man was so arrogant, anyway we ended up breaking it off. I found someone new and we both decided it was best just to remain friends, you know. I'm sorry, I'm telling you all these things about me and you don't even know me."

Kaoru didn't mind at all, she laughed. "It's really okay, my friends call me somewhat of a busy body, but I'm sensing here that this is not what you wanted to say to me, it was more of a poorly planned ice-breaker."

The woman blushed, or so it looked like, but it could have just been a trick of light. "You are good, you read me through and through. And yes that is not what I wanted to say.

"I just wished to explain my thoughts on how the public eye has treated you--it's distasteful and horrid. I think, due to your extensive success, that people would still wish for you to be their therapist. No only that, but what does it matter if you have or have not had a boyfriend. Personally, I think it is great for you really have no bias on which gender is in the right or wrong.

"Communication," The woman stressed excitedly, "is suppose to be mutual, not one favoring the other. Why should men learn who to speak "womenspeak" and women learn how to speak "menspeak" per se? Why can't there just be a middle ground which all people can communicate on..."

The woman was on a tangent yet Kaoru could not agree with her more. Finally someone other than herself knew what she was talking about...did this woman read her books or what?

"I'm so sorry, that's the most I have ever spoken before, I must have said something dull witted by the look on your face." She was flushed and breathing heavily...yes it seemed so. Kaoru smirked and shook her head.

"Well that's communication for you, too much can lead to a world of trouble, and too little can lead to nothing. It's a strange a fine line that couple's wonder on, and a great leap of faith. But on the contrary, you said nothing dull-witted, I'm just happy that someone finally understands what I have been writing for years."

"Oh, yes. I did read your books and they opened my eyes to the problems both men and woman have. In a relationship, as you stated, it is not just the man's fault but also the woman's. I know in your book, in the author's note--yes I read that too-- you said you have gotten all your facts from observation and not biasness.

That's why I think that you being single proved to be such a God given gift for idiots such as myself. Your ideas are almost all fact and not stupid nonsense that some of my acquaintances talk about."

Kaoru felt herself sweat-drop. The woman, who she still did not know her name, and still look awfully familiar, seemed like a person who never talked. How could she tell? It was the eyes, the subtle depression and mysteriousness' of the eyelids, and the fact she quickly ran out of breathe. The women, whoever she was, must have been really glad to see her. Or hyped off on coffee or some exotic drug.

"Many women that I have talked to have expressed a deep sense that everything that goes wrong in a relationship tends to be on the man's conscious. Me, personally," Kaoru explained, "I have seen it mostly with the women. Some tend to talk too much which leads a man to believe that they are nagging and dominating, which isn't good for the man's ego.

"Yes, I know an ego isn't good, but women have to learn how to take a little and give a little. Let their men have fun and learn of their own downfall. Of course, the men are to at fault because they are less communicative then women usually are, and it leads an insecure women-- which is most of the time all women--to believe that they aren't good enough, or that their being cheated on. Like I said before, the line is very fine and very hard to walk. "

The woman was quiet for a moment before she sighed and leaned contently down against the park bench. "You and my ex would get along wonderfully."

Kaoru cocked her head to the side, "You think. Who's your ex, by the way?"

The woman looked strangely over at her and gave a startled gasp. "So you didn't recognize me, I thought as much." She stretched.

"I'm sorry for talking so much that I forgot introduce myself properly, my name is Tomoe Yukishiro."

A minute seemed to pass before realization hit her. Tomoe Yukishiro, the famous model, the one in all the commercials and magazines talked and appraised her...but, Kaoru shook her head. Newspaper clippings over the past two nights ran over her mind and for a moment, and Kaoru was stunned into silence.

Tomoe Yukishiro's ex-boyfriend was none other than the infamous Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru looked onto Tomoe's smiling face and wanted nothing more than to hit herself. Of all the dirty luck in the world, why did she come across Tomoe instead of her ex? It was if God was laughing at her right now for His silly game. She shook her head again and laughed, laughed for a few hard minutes.

Kaoru must have freaked out Tomoe for she put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is something a matter?"

She nodded finding herself unable to keep the truth of laughter from the other woman. She told Tomoe all of her thoughts, she told her of her insane but failed idea to get Himura to back her. She explained her quest over the past few days, and she even told her of what her friend Misao said at the pizza place.

She really didn't care what Tomoe would think of her, the plan was already a complete failure, and she didn't want Tomoe to think she was going to use her for her connections. It was merely and insane friendly conversation started by a week of stress and depression. Kaoru was going to be alright, she really was. Promise.

Tomoe never said a word, she just sat and listened to Kaoru talk on and on until finally, when it was all over, she said, "I really wish he would settle down."

This was an answer Kaoru never expected. Laughter was a choice, saying she was stupid was a choice, never; _"I really wish he would settle down."_

Tomoe smiled briefly, "To tell you the truth, I regret not having a person like you to guide him and I in our relationship; God knows how much I needed it. But I guess it is all for the best since I have Akira now. And I must say that I think Kenshin would have been impressed that you tired to get him to back you, he likes people who don't give up."

Tomoe clapped her hands together as a twinkled came into her eyes, and mind you it was one of those scary types of twinkles which Misao usually got in her eyes. "You know I can arrange a meeting with you and him, I would really love for you to get back you job and it might be good for Kenshin as well. Despite what he says, he needs help with relationships."

Kaoru was mute. This was perfect, wasn't it; she could get a meeting with Himura...but then, Kaoru shook her head. It was impossible.

Someone might say that she used Tomoe to get to him and she didn't want that. No, she was better off just starting back from scratch; it couldn't be that hard right?

"Thank you for the offer, Tomoe, but if I'm going to get back on my feet I want to do it the right way and not use someone to manipulate my way into something. I think I'll be better off just re-opening my business and gaining back my reputation slowly."

Kaoru stood up but was stopped by Tomoe. "No one would ever blame your for manipulating anything, Doctor Kamiya-"

"Kaoru." She said firmly.

"Please, just say yes, one small dinner just between friends." Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no, it's better this way. Besides it not as though he will actually accept my plan, it was just a dream that's all."

Tomoe though refused to budge, "Then can you please give me your phone number just so that I may call you...we are friends, right?"

Kaoru sighed holding up her hands in defeat. "Fine. But just as friends," Kaoru mumbled writing down her cell on a piece of paper, "And I do enjoy talking to you, you actually understand what I write."

Tomoe took the paper and nodded, "Can you believe that this is the most talkative I've been in quite a while?"

Kaoru wanted to say yes, but decided to remain quite. She looked one last time on the paper and smiled before going out of the park leaving Kaoru alone again with just her glasses as protection.

Did she just make the biggest mistake of her life by turning down Tomoe's offer?

_Don't think about it, besides it was not like he was actually going to go along with it. He's Kenshin Himura, god of everything."_

So with a final shrug, Kaoru yawned and made her way to the nearest subway system. She wanted to take a nap and forget about her horrible, rotten week.

* * *

"So, Tomoe, you're saying you want me to actually help this Kamiya woman?" Kenshin placed his fingers together and leaned against the table forgetting his champagne for the moment. Akira, who was sitting by Tomoe, smiled mockingly.

"It sounds like a rather amusing idea, and from what Tomoe says, a pretty good offer on your part. Frent&Stan Corp. do have a problem with your _'image'_ and it is reducing our ability to work with them somewhat."

"I can deal with them fine; they're not that big of a problem yet, we just have to smooth over some lost profits, that's all." Kenshin state smoothly readjusting his sports coat.

"Kenshin, I truly do believe you will like her, she isn't like other women...she's different."

"And I suppose you want me to fall deeply and madly in love with her." Kenshin said with a bored expression on his face, "You know, Tomoe, I don't have time to believe in that."

She quickly countered, "Then why don't you make time."

He was silent, but before he could answer Tomoe shook her head, "What I mean is that I don't think you will fall in love with her, I'm just saying she could help you as well. You and she, from what I have seen, would get along famously."

"Come on, old sport, what's the harm in having fun? I heard that she has never had a boyfriend, it might be fun."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow...so it was that doctor. He chuckled. "Yes just think what that would do for my reputation, having a discredited therapist help me. No, I don't think so."

Tomoe messaged her temples as the food was gingerly placed in front of them. "One chance, Kenshin, for me. I really do enjoy this woman's company, and I believe it would be worth your time. Just a friendly dinnner is all I'm asking for."

Kenshin picked up his glass and spun the liquid contents around pondering all the while. This Kamiya doctor…could she just be trying to get into the company some how and incidentally lured Tomoe into it unknowingly.

He did have the new product to protect, maybe the competition was planning something. Truth be told, he didn't like what he heard about Tomoe's story, the girl seemed a little too honest and abrupt, that and she was jobless now. People needed money somehow...maybe another company devised this plan...

Throwing the thought from his mind, Kenshin decided with the what-the-hell- approach, after all he did need a little amusement. What would one friendly dinner with an aging hag do to him?

Tomoe said she never had a boyfriend, and he had never seen a picture of this doctor, nor did he care to, but he safety assumed she must not have any attractive qualities so therefore he was, again, in no danger of falling in love.

"Fine, Tomoe, one friendly dinner that's all."

**A/N:** So what did ya'll think? Good, bad, or quit writing you stupid person? And what do you people think of Kenshin that arrogant bastard...jeez, but I love him still, and don't worry he will get some major bashing from Kaoru, if you know what I mean.

Again, please read and review, I do enjoy them and they make me update faster.

And sorry for the lack of editing in this chapter, if you wish to kill me then do so when I sleep.

Battousai-chan: Yes, I know it was very uneventful, but sometimes stories have to have chapters like that you know. I hope that this chapter is a little more eventful, but I'm still building here, lol. And I'm glad that I gave you a better picture of Kaoru, I think I kind of made her in my image...I feel sorry for her. So you know that feeling too, well don't we all, though I'd rather be happy than depressed. Well thanks for commenting!

MysticalElfGoddess: Oh, I'm so glad that made your day. I hope that you will continue reading this story, it would make me very happy. Thanks you!

Sims are awsome: Should I rent the sims...I wil if I have time too, okay. Thank you for liking Kaoru, I kind of made her in my image. Please review again, and thanks.

Reignashii: Clubbing, eh? Well I might put some scenes in the story if you really want me to just to make Kaoru all pissed--it will be fun, ne? Well thank you again for reviewing, I love hearing from you and all your silly comments. Bye.

Kage Ame: Ah, my dear dear friend, how are you? And yeah about stalk...sorry, lol. And I'm glad you think I think like a business person, it means alot. Thanks and you better e-mail me soon!

royal blueKitsune: Thank you and I know that chapter was boring and I'm sorry for it, I hope this is a little better. Thank you for understanding and thanks for telling me about the Erin thing...I use that name when I show my parents my stories so they don't think I'm too werid by using names like Kaoru and Kenshin...people just don't understand.

The-Lone-Lemon: Nest chapter they will meet, aren't you excited. I'm just building tension here. Thanks for commenting, please do again, bye!

Anarana221: So you actually like how the chapters are uneventful..yay, I'm happy and thank you. I think this story will pick up pace around the fourth or fifth chapter, yet stories write themsleves some say. Thanks for the review, bye!

Kirrae: Yes and thank you for telling me that about the Erin thing. Erin is a name I use to show my stories to my parents so they don't question the names like Kaoru and Kenshin...people just don't understand sometimes. Thank you!

Black Metalmark: You think the plot is cute..hehe...thanks. Space my sentences more eh, I will try to do so in future chapters. Anything for my reviewers, right? Thank you for reviewing, bye!

Flyingwithoutwings: Yes, Meg will be in the story and that means triple the fun, aren't you happy. LOl. And thank you for understanding the need for boring chapters, and yeah Misao is quite a little fun thing I must say myself...I like people like her. Well Kenshin did kind of make an apperance in this chapter, how did you like him. Thank you for the long review, I love them and I can't wait to hear from you again. Bye.

Drawkcab: Okay, okay, but please don't die on me here. So I hope your happy with this chapter and I must say I love your...err...happiness over my story. Well until the next time, bye!

aquafinaSEK: Thank you for saying that, and don't worry I will have fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye!

Espiritus


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: Kaoru is a well known couples therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.

Note: This idea came from a book I have, but not have read yet. The novel is by Jane Heller, and it is called Female Intelligence. The board memember thing was also in her book, you will see what I mean.

**Love, Seduction, and Counseling?  
**By: Espiritus  
_Chapter Four_

The call came around three p.m., that is three days after Kaoru spilled her guts in the park to Tomoe. She didn't expect it, nor did she really quite like it, but Kaoru found that she was unable to say no.

So now, two days after the call, after going shopping to buy a new dress (since she hadn't bought one in ages), and after telling both Misao and Megumi that a friend invited her out to dinner at some high-class café, she was on her way out.

A small smile blossomed from nervousness. Why was she so nervous?...well meeting new people that hung around famous rich persons did do that to her at times. It was silly to feel that way she knew logically. Kaoru told herself that she should've been use to it, but in all truth she wasn't.

It was a sick sick disease.

But before she could consider the topic any further there was a white, blinding light flashing from the side of her face, and for a minute Kaoru was caught like a deer in the head lights._ Oh God, no._

Looking to the source, Kaoru saw a man in a cheap vest and cargo pants snapping away at his camera, a camera aimed directly at her. Her first emotion was to blush, but on second thought, and after thinking about the situation, anger stole over that sensation.

"Doctor Kamiya, where are you going this fine night?" The man called.

Where was a pipe when you needed it?

Quelling her anger, and not wanting a lawsuit on her hands for beating up a man, Kaoru fisted her hands almost breaking her purse in the process. If she did beat down the man where would her communication skills be then? Oh, the public would have a field day. Re-adjusting her dress, Kaoru stood her full height, narrowed her gaze, and said, "I don't see how that is any of your business, and hasn't anyone told you that my life is yesterday's news? Go away, please."

Kaoru applauded herself for keeping a tight control of her voice, it was quite hard with the man smiling like a ridiculous snake.

"On the contrary, Doctor, people still wish to hear about you, the twenty-seven year old virgin." He snapped another picture. "So please be kind a smile, all your other photographs never come out any good."

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched; like she really gave a rat's ass if she was photogenic or not. She wasn't a model, good God.

She smiled and before he could take another picture jumped into the nearest taxi and ordered the driver to splash the man with the build up of water on the side of the road. She didn't think he would actually do it but he did and Kaoru laughed.

* * *

"She's late, Tomoe." Kenshin put quietly regarding the people around himself and, at the same time, ignoring the women who smiled at him constantly. "Not good."

"I'm sure she has a good reason and, Kenshin," Tomoe exasperated looking at her watch, "She still has seven minutes to get here."

Akira laughed, "That's Kenshin for you, Tomoe. When he says a time he really wants you there ten minutes before."

Tomoe shot them both a dirty look after her third attempt to spot the raven haired doctor. "So, Kenshin, did you get those pictures I sent you earlier?"

Curious about Akira's statement she turned to the two men. "What pictures?"

"Kenshin thought it might be better that he see this Doctor Kamiya before she arrived. He wanted to make sure she was ugly or something like that, but I wasn't able to get the picture until two hours ago."

Tomoe huffed, "Kaoru isn't ugly in the slightest, Kenshin, how dare you say such a thing."

Kenshin shrugged remembering the pictures of a raven haired, blue eyed woman in her late twenties who, in his view, was not what he would call beautiful.

"You think?" Tomoe frowned at the arrogance in his voice, but he went on as if he didn't see her.

"The pictures I have tell me a different story." Akira laughed falling silent when Tomoe glared at him.

"I'm telling you, Kenshin, she isn't ugly...maybe she just isn't photogenic. You know some of people aren't."

Kenshin allowed himself to laugh, "Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe...that's why I love you so much, you're always so sweet."

"You will eat your words, Himura." Tomoe firmly said turning her body around to see if Kaoru arrived yet. Akira grinned at him.

"Himura, maybe you should cut this doctor some slack, she really may not have that photo-smile."

Kenshin shook his head taking a sip of his gin. This little dinner party would be amusing to say the least. First, he would make some moves on the poor spinster, lead her heart to think she had a chance, and then simply drop her. He may even ask for her number, he mused. The doctor did deserve a little fun, and he was the perfect guy. What women didn't want him?

He wasn't being arrogant; it was a matter of truth. Never had a woman turned him down. Never.

"Good evening, Tomoe." A thick, sweet voice broke his revere, "How are you?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Long raven hair, blue eyes, olive skin, late twenties...this couldn't be Doctor Kamiya. No it simply couldn't be. While the woman in front of the table was not beautiful like Tomoe she held something in her posture; the way her eyes lighted up when she talked; it was like she gave off an air of natural beauty and strength.

He frowned. If he were to give her anything he would call her attractive, somewhat.

"Have you met my boyfriend, Akira...and of course you have heard of Kenshin Himura."

They locked eyes and Kenshin willed her to look away, but to his surprise she did not, instead she took a seat next to Tomoe. "I thought you said a friendly dinner, Tomoe."

She was mad. Kaoru knew she shouldn't have come. When she first walked into the room and spotted Tomoe she was happy, but that did last long when she viewed a familiar red-haired man; Tomoe's ex, the god, Kenshin Himura. Kaoru felt like such an idiot, she felt so duped, but she told herself she would not run. Kaoru Kamiya was no coward.

If Tomoe wanted a friendly dinner then so be it. She was only trying to help anyway.

"This is a friendly dinner, Kaoru." Tomoe countered scooting her seat closer to the other woman. Kaoru looked up to face the two men with a smile on her face.

"I never expected to have dinner with the infamous Kenshin Himura." The red-haired man raised his glass but said nothing. Her comment went unanswered.

_Of all the nerve…_

Kaoru felt herself sweat drop. What? was he too impolite not to answer back? Glancing at Tomoe from the side of her eye, she saw the woman shake her head.

For some odd reason Kaoru felt a challenge and felt giddy inside. From what she'd seen from Himura so far she knew that he did indeed need help with his communication, even if it was a simple lesson in manners. "Mr. Himura, do you find yourself too good for me to be polite and answer back?"

Kaoru saw the instant shock on his face which was quickly replaced by a hard gaze, she felt Tomoe suddenly stiffen beside her, but what made her smile was Akira's laugh.

"Oh, Tomoe, this doc right here is great. Bring her by more often." He paused to laugh a bit more, and turned his attention on Kaoru.

"Doc, may I be the first to say that you have forever received my admiration. I haven't seen Kenshin here spoken to in such a way since...well, never."

Kaoru's mouth quirked slightly when he called her Doc. Usually people who abbreviated titles, in her studies, were either complete morons or comfortable in a person's presence. For Akira, she guessed the later.

"I do not see what is so amusing, Akira." Kenshin said plainly, his narrowed eyes never leaving Kaoru's face.

To say that he was pissed was an understatement, who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that? Tomoe placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear while Kaoru was talking to Akira.

"Did I not tell you she was different?"

"You did not tell me she was irritating."

"Hey, no secrets right?" Akira said mockingly smiling at Kaoru once more, "I heard that you, Doc, had a plan to offer to Kenshin. Is that true?"

At least she had to decency to blush, Kenshin mused drinking his gin. "Yes, Doctor Kamiya, pray tell. I would love to hear this proposal. Tomoe has already briefed me a bit, but I would like to hear it from your wonderful lips."

Kaoru steadied her gaze at him. He was mocking her. He was mocking her and she was already humiliated, she wanted to grind her teeth, and yell at Tomoe for repeating the nonsense that came out of her mouth. God, could this night become any worst?

Reaching for her water, Kaoru sipped it slowly trying to get her nerves back to par to come up with the right answer. "It was just a silly notion brought upon by a woman who was slightly stressed and sleep deprived."

Okay, slightly stressed was a lie.

"Slightly stressed, Doctor Kamiya?" Kenshin learned forward so that he was closer to her, "You have just basically lost your job and you're _slightly_ stressed?"

Kaoru was proud that she didn't gulp, in fact she was amazed that she felt no fear at all when he clearly mocked her. He was just an arrogant, spoiled man who thought he always got what he wanted. Well he had another thing coming that was for sure.

Kaoru learned forward giving him a saucy smile or at least she hoped it was. "Yes, slightly. In my experience being overly stressed leads no where, only depression and maybe suicide," Akira chuckled at the statement.

"What I have found is that by limiting your stress and worries one is able to overcome much more since they have a clearer head on the subject. Therefore, I dismissed the notion of you backing me quickly."

Kenshin smiled sinisterly, "Then can you tell me why records show you at my office for at least a week?"

Curses! He was good.

And disappointingly, Kaoru couldn't think of a reply, she only could stare agape at Himura's arrogant face which just mocked her. It hit her then...how did he know. Maybe when Tomoe told him about her he talked to his Nazi secretary, yet Kaoru was not going to ask, if he wanted to be a pompous jerk about it then let him be.

"Touché, Mr. Himura. I'm afraid I have to admit defeat on this occasion." Kaoru looked up at his face to see his startled expression.

It was a strange look as though he had never seen anyone blatantly admit their own defeat, it was something Kaoru hated doing, but was needed. Unneeded pride and stubbornness lead to a world of trouble, she learned that at an early age.

"Wow, Doc, you really are amazing." Akira patted her back smiling. "People who know defeat most of the time know victory, or so my father always said, and I think he's right."

He looked over at Kenshin who still was silent, he wasn't even gloating anymore.

"You should take a lesson from her, Himura." His voice was strangely firm as he took Tomoe's hand and lead her onto the dance floor leaving the red-haired tycoon and the discredit therapist alone.

"Tell me," Kenshin stated from out of the blue, his face was a mixture of anger and frustration yet his voice quite. "Why are you here?"

Kaoru was flabbergasted by the question, knew her answer, but said it slowly. She was on thin ice, he suspected her for something; she had been afraid of this. "Tomoe invited me."

His voice became harsh, "Don't lie, Doctor Kamiya. You're using Tomoe to get to me, why?"

Kaoru clasped her napkin harder and for a second her eyes flinched to the knife that sat innocently by her plate. Oh how she wished just to stab him in the eye.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Himura, when it was she who approached me in the park, or did she not tell you that?" The look on his face said nothing; the arrogant bastard probably wouldn't even apologize to her.

"I didn't come here to be insulted by the likes of you, no matter what you may think I don't seal deals by underhanded tactics."

She hoped he got the jab, and when he frowned she knew he did. "Yes, I admit that I wanted you to back me for some publicity to say that I wasn't a useless therapist, and in turn I would have helped you.

"You see, Mr. Himura, your public image is far from sparking and by tweaking your communication issues--yes you do have issues--I'm positive it would have helped in some of your investments. I did do my research on you, Mr. Himura, because for a moment in time I though that my plan maybe could work."

Kaoru took a deep breath to calm down her red face. She was glad that they hadn't attracted any attention to themselves, because as far as she was concerned his damn probing eyes on her was enough to handle. He didn't trust her, she knew that and didn't care, but he insulted her honesty and that was something she did not take lightly.

Kenshin's face showed nothing.

The woman was absolutely frustrating, and yet refreshing in a way. He still did not trust her...she was too blunt about things, but she did say Tomoe approached her and not the other way around.

Could he have made a mistake? If he did, he wasn't going to admit it, he did not need to. Thinking over what she said about his image, and what his fellow board members had told him just two days ago, he thought it would be in everyone's best interest if she did aid him with his career.

She had enough spunk to keep him amused.

Still he didn't like the idea, but the board was getting antsy about the whole Frent&Stan Corp. situation and that was the last thing he needed. Besides, this doctor was different and he always did like a challenge. By the end of a few months she would be his, and by that time her heart would be crushed.

He smiled.

"What if I say to you that I will accept your proposal?"

Kaoru who was drinking her water chocked and was surprised when he handed her a napkin. "W-What?"

She got her own napkin having him simply shrug and put his back down.

"My board members, such as Akira, think it is best if I _'improve'_ my image." He leaned back, "I don't want your help, let's get that straight. I just need my board to feel more comfortable with the whole new deal going on with Frent&Stan."

He looked at her to see if anything flickered in her eyes. There was nothing.

"So what do you say?"

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously. Could this really be happening? Did he just say that he would accept her help with his image? She wanted to slap herself, she wanted to jump around and laugh, but she was an adult now; an adult who didn't trust the man.

"What if I say I don't trust you?"

For the first time that evening he laughed a deep throaty laugh which made her stomach flutter unintentionally. She thought it best to ignore it. "Then we are in the same boat, Doctor, it's your call."

Kaoru looked down at her hands going all over the pros and cons once again. She could make this work, she would and could. Himura would be a challenge, but she loved the tough cases. But, Kaoru closed her eyes briefly; if she failed this one her career would really R.I.P. Was she willing to take that chance?

Gazing back up to Kenshin's handsome face she knew her answer. Winners were always risk takers, and though she couldn't usually call herself risky there were times such as this that made her rise to the challenge.

"Mr. Himura, you have a deal."

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it was...I may end up redoing it, but I don't know.

Kenshin is such a bastard, don't you think? Lol.

I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your taste, but all the conflict wore me out. I know that sounds weird, but I was afraid if I wrote even more it would make it worst. I really do think this is my worst chapter yet, I'm sorry. But it's better than nothing, right. At least, I hope it is.

Please. Please. Please. Read and Review, I would very much appreciate it.

Oh yeah, this is kind of a new type of writing style for me, I can't explain it, but please could someone tell me if I'm doing an okay job at it. I'm getting the feeling it kind of sucks. Okay well thanks again for reading!

**Thanks To**

Drawkcab: Okay can you please untie me now, I did what you asked of me...please, I'm getting really hungry! Lol. I hope this chapter fits your taste, I must admit that it isn't one of my best, but thank you for reviewing that last chapter anyway. Can't wait for another review from you; there always so funny and make me laugh. Oh yeah, I read your profile, and I think that's adorable when your sister woke you up at 5am to tell you see like chocolate milk. Lol.

Neko-Yuff16: Well yeah...he kind of did think she was attractive, but that bastard is still an ass, lol. Sorry for the curse words, but they fit Kenshin's character now so perfectly. What did you think of their interaction, I don't think it is the best I have ever written, but hey, I'm a writer in training still. Thank you for the review, bye!

Sims are awsome: Well I hoped you like this chapter, you finally have your wish for them to meet. I know it wasn't good or a great meeting, but I did have fun writing it. And about him being Battousai like, yeah he is, but I think I went a little over board with him being a jerk, but whatever, I still love him. Thanks for the review, bye!

royal blueKitsune: I don't think I have mentioned it before but your name is really...err...for lack of a better word different. No, no, I like it I really do; it's really cool. Iono, I'm just strange, and I really do love your name, but I was just wondering how you came up with it...it is really, to me, imaginative! I give you props. And please, oh please don't kill me because then you will never see the end of the story, ne? And what do you mean "he doesn't know her"? And yes, Kaoru in my opinion is really pretty as well, though I think the creators of RK didn't mean her to be drop dead gorgeous, I think they meant her to be like a simple kind of beauty, ya know, and that's how I wanted to portray her as in this story. But enough with my stupid ramblings. Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer to all my stories, I love you for it. Lol. I can't wait to hear from you again! Bye.

Lost Secrets: Okay just don't fall off, I don't want a lawsuit on my hands, ya know. Lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter no matter how badly it was written. Thank you for taking the time to review, bye!

The-Lone-Lemon: Have I told you I like your name...bah...oh well! Okay well I hope this has satisfied your anticipation for the time, I just hope I haven't made you wanna run away and never read my story again, lol. Thank you for everything!

Black Metalmark: Thank you for saying Kenshin's arrogance fits the plot, I thought so too. In the book by Jane Heller, I don't think they guy was as arrogant, he was just a real chauvinist, but yeah...her story is much better, you should read her book. It was quite amusing. That is if you don't wanna wait for what happens in my story, you can she how she did it. But don't worry, my ending isn't going to be like hers...I don't think mine will have as much drama (though her book wasn't really really dramatic.) Oh look at the time; I have talked too long…hehe. Sorry. Oh yeah, and I do like Tomoe, just not really with Kenshin. I think they should be friends, besides she is a good person, I can't not help but like her...not as much as Kaoru though. Thank you, thank you for reading!

Kaname-chan: You think my story is good blushes Thank you, I really don't think so myself, I just merely write for fun, that's why my grammar is so terrible. Well thank you for taking the time to reply, I really do appreciate it. Bye.

Reignashii: Yeah, so you like Kerry...I thought making her kind of...err...bubble-ish, and not in a good way, would be fun. And you don't like Tomoe? I have to say that I really don't mind her, and though I don't like her with Kenshin, I like her to be his friend, besides she did help him and she is a kind person. Lol. Well I hoped you like this chapter, and I'm glad I made Tomoe okay in your book in this story. And don't worry I won't take this story off. Thank you for reviewing, I will look forward to hearing from you again. Bye!

MysticalElfGoddess: I hoped I updated this chapter quick enough for you, I just hoped to God that it didn't suck. I don't think it was my best chapter ever, it took alot out of me with all the conflict, but over all it was fun to write I have to admit. Thank you for reviewing, Kai. Bye.

Erin: Really it has a twist, where...sorry I'm kind of hyped up on medication right now for my surgery, so I may be a little out of it. But your probably right, it most likely has a twist. And yay, I'm glad you don't mind Tomoe, she is not that bad of a person, I like her, but I prefer Kaoru. Thank you for reviewing and saying all those nice words. I can't wait to hear from you again. Bye!

RK9: I have to be honest and say that your names reminds me, when I see it, of Y2K...I don't know why. I guess it's because it has two letters and one number in it as well. Sorry, I'm weird. Lol. Aww, and I'm so glad you mentioned the before and after thoughts Kaoru and Kenshin had, I love in depth reviews. They help me. You see I though their thoughts were very disorganized, and I have to say that I was thinking, "Oh my goodness, my reviewers are going to think this is horrible." Lol. I guess I had nothing to fear then? And yes, I'm so glad you liked that 'aging hag' thing. It was terrible terrible thing for Kenshin to think, we should spank him for it, ne? Lol. Nah, Kaoru would get mad at us, hehe. And yes Kenshin is quite a cautious one, but what do expect of a business man? Yep. You got everything right nods. Thank you so much for your in depth review, I loved it. Bye.

Tree: I love tress, especially shady trees. Lol. Thank you for you excitement over my story. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, bye! Thank you for reviewing.

Common: I think I'm in love with you. Lol. I think you maybe the first guy to ever read any of my stories on any of my accounts (Yes, guilty as charged, don't hurt me.) I'm so glad when I see a guy that is comfortable enough with his sexuality to say that he like chick books and stuff. You're one hundred percent awesome in my opinion. What's your number again...lol. Okay sorry for hitting on you, I must be freaking you out. Lol. I'm glad you like Kenshin they way I made him, and you should defiantly read the book. It's kind of silly, but really amusing to read. Thank you so much and I can't wait to hear from you again! Bye.

Zelianyu: First, I'm glad you checked out my other stories and the on Based on You...yeah I'm going to fix that chapter. I don't know how I switched tenses or why--that has never happened to me before. Well I don't wanna sleep deprive you, but...what the hell. I hope you like this chapter; I thought it was kind of bad. And me too, me too. People ask for my advice when I didn't even have a boyfriend, and my first boyfriend ever, which was like a year ago (when I was sixteen), had like no problems in it. I guess I was lucky. And all this stuff I'm saying about relationships in my chapters, don't take it to heart. It is what I personally think. Lol. Thank you for reviewing, bye!

seashell: Thank you so much for reviewing. And no, sadly my friend isn't writing anymore so it's just me. cries Don't worry we're still friends, but I think she has lost interest in writing. Thank you for liking my story, again. I'm looking forward seeing you again, bye!

Kage Ame: Who are you…you are a stranger to me. Lol. I'm so glad to here from you, and yay…finally I get to see a chapter of yours; it's about time! I'm so glad I was able to make your week a little better—what happened that was so horrible. Bah! I guess you will tell me in your e-mail, I can't wait. Thank you for reviewing and being such an awesome email buddy. You're the greatest piece of cake! Lol. Talk to you when you email me or something. And P.S.: Get on aim!

If I have forgotten to thank anyone please notify me so that I may do so in the next chapter. I don't want to leave anyone out.

**Espiritus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Summary:** Kaoru is a well known couples therapist whose dark secret is revealed: she has never had a boyfriend. So now she must advise a famous CEO, Kenshin Himura, on how to treat women to regain back her life and reputation. KK.

**Note:** This idea came from a book I have, but not have read yet. The novel is by Jane Heller, and it is called Female Intelligence. I also got the idea for the _exercises_ from the book as well.

_!SoRrY aBoUt ThE gRaMmAr!_

**Love, Seduction, and Counseling?  
**By: Espiritus  
_Chapter Five_

When Megumi walked into the living room that morning she was startled to see Kaoru flopped down on the couch, the T.V practically screaming, the stereo on some foreign station, and the girl in question messaging her eyes. Walking quickly over to the coffee table Megumi proceeded to take the remote in hand, turn down the volume, and then turn off the whole set.

Setting her arms akimbo on her hips, she pinned, Kaoru who was now wide eyed, with a deadly glare.

"Why did you have the television so loud?--I was sleeping, and the neighbors probably are too."

Kaoru made a quick motion with her eyes that had Megumi trace her gaze up the steel stairs to the small loft above; the loft where Misao slept when she was over at Kaoru's studio apartment.

Raising a finely sculpted eyebrow, Megumi asked, "What about Misao?"

Kaoru looked around as though she were afraid someone would hear her. "Don't you notice something different, Megumi?"

Looking around Megumi noticed nothing really out there that would catch her attention, she raised her brow. On second thought, it did smell a little funny. "No, not really. Why?"

Kaoru grunted and laid back down amongst the colorful pillows Misao had so sweetly bought for her a year ago. "Misao is in one of her moods again."

Kaoru flinched just by saying it and Megumi slapped her forehead. "What happened?"

They both knew what mood Misao was in; it wasn't the regular Misao, it was the Misao who would be pissed off at every little thing. She, during these times, was grumpy, angry, depressing, and an all together terrible person to be around. The fact was well known to her to college friends who spent at least all their free time together back in the good ole' days.

And fortunately these moods had happened at least five times in the years they had know her, and spanned at from at least a couple of days to a month.

Kaoru threw her hands up in dismay, "I don't know, and I'm a doctor for this kind of stuff. Misao refuses to talk. Personally," Kaoru whispered drawing closer to Megumi, "I think something happened last night when I was to dinner with Tomoe and _the god_."

Megumi nodded knowing all the details of the night before (since she waited up to ask Kaoru questions.) "Did Misao go out when I was gone, she was in her room when I got back; I talked to her briefly before I went to bed."

The other woman nodded, "She went out for a bit...umm; she told me something about going to a bar to meet her friend Shura."

"Oh God, Shura!" Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair. Shura was known to all three friends as a party girl, up-tight, but fun in the worst sense of the world; something must have happened. "Do you I think we should call her up and ask?"

"And have Misao find out?" Megumi said standing up.

Kaoru nodded in defeat, "Good point."

Kaoru watched as Megumi opened the front door to pick up the daily newspaper, delivered regularly to her door step, and flip to the housing section. Megumi had been trying to find a house, or an apartment, for about a week now and so far it wasn't going good. That was New York for you.

Hearing a little chime go off, Kaoru stood and made her way to the kitchen--her coffee was ready. "Want some?" Kaoru asked Megumi who nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the paper as she sat down at the counter.

"Yes, black, if you will." Kaoru sighed placing a mug in front of her friend and then serving herself.

"Any luck, Meg?" Megumi shook her head placing the paper down sadly.

"No, not any. Is it okay if I stay a bit longer, I hate intruding, but...?" Megumi explained sipping her coffee. Kaoru nodded her head.

"No, please stay. I prefer company, besides what are friends for?"

"True." Megumi looked through the window beside the living room, the balcony's flowers outside were fresh in bloom. Kaoru never gave the impression she was into plants.

"There fake," Kaoru smiled, "I'm not a gardener."

"I thought as much," Megumi twisted around to face Kaoru. "Now tell me, what exactly are you planning to do with _the god_."

Kaoru smiled at Megumi picking up her little nick name for the infamous Kenshin Himura, now her boss in a sense. Well what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm still getting all my notes together, but from what I saw last night I think the first thing I will teach him is some manners."

"I thought you were a couple's therapist, not a communications counselor." Megumi asked flipping her hair.

"Yes, it is all apart of the plan. Couples have to communicate, all couples in romantic relationships, friendships, mother and daughter, I can deal with them all, I just specialize in _romantic _couples.

"I have to teach Himura manners so that he may get a girlfriend, and from then on I will observe--not noticeably--how they interact. By the time I'm done with him, and them, they will be married and live as much as happily ever after can get. You see by that way if he starts a family, or has a fiancé, his image will improve dramatically, and not to mention how he talks with others."

"Sounds like a plan," Megumi laughed, "Kaoru, you know all about communication, couples or no couples."

"Yes," Kaoru smiled, "But couples are always more amusing to listen to."

Megumi laughed having something Kaoru once say come to mind, "What _exercises_ are you going to make him do?"

Kaoru smirked, "So you remember that strategy?" She shook her head thinking. "The directions one, the ferry boat, and I will think of other tortures to put him through later."

Megumi slapped the table giggling. "You're actually going to make him do the ferry boat? I can't believe the devil you've become."

"I learned the trade from you, Megumi."

"I'd say you past me up in some areas, but sorry, Kaoru, I'm still the best." Both women laughed.

Sobering up Kaoru stated, "I just don't know how, what, or if the media will find out. I'm meant I want them to, but you know _the god_..."

"You said his board wanted him to hire you, well media or not you're going to get what you want in the end. But if I were you I would keep silent until you received the okay."

"You're right; I'll worry about that later. Besides I still have some clients who were loyal to me, speaking of I have an appointment in two hours with Mr. Taylor and Miss. Redhorn." Kaoru said looking at her watch.

"I thought you got rid of Kerry and your office?"

"Oh God, no. If Kerry were gone then my schedule would be ruined, and my office now is just sparsely decorated. I decided to unpack some things, the bare office depressed me too much. Besides, now I offer to meet them at their houses or somewhere familiar to them so they can feel more at ease, or at least that's what I tell them."

Kaoru laughed humorlessly knowing the truth behind her words. She missed her office, but to be in there, even sparsely decorated, made her depressed. Why had she even packed everything up in the first place, it was a stupid idea. She should really call the moving agency and tell them to drop off everything again.

Kaoru was feeling a bit better with her situation and the office would look better the way it had before. Laughingly Kaoru pondered at the symbolism between her and the office; it was as though if she felt better the office would be revamped. It was silly yet so accurate.

* * *

"Let's just get this over with quickly, Doctor Kamiya." Kenshin mused placing his pen down upon his, in Kaoru's mind, way too large desk. Ignoring his greeting, Kaoru assessed his office. It was on the sixtieth floor of his sky rise, corner office (of course), but surprisingly it has a comfortable feel about it.

The decorations were not of that of an arrogant bastard, that is to say that they were not black leather couches and marble title, but if Kaoru had to match the description to something she would say it had an old English flare without the darkness that went with it. His desk was pure rich mahogany, his tall arm chair black, but his sofa's a nice cream color. Overall, it was manly but pleasing to the eye. Points for him.

"Yes, of course. But first, Mr. Himura, let us clear up some things." The red-haired man placed his fingers together and leaned forward. "The media, I suppose it out."

"Most defiantly." He said with an eased voice.

"Then how are you going to back me?"

He answered with a second thought, "Word of mouth, if it comes from the people closest to me it will spread, but you can be assured that my name won't be in it."

Kaoru wanted to laugh for a moment..._people closest to him_. Yeah, that was almost impossible to believe; Kaoru truly doubted that he let anyone close.

Kaoru nodded digging up another thing she was going to stay, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for this meeting to be in your office instead of mine, and even if you weren't I'm still going to tell you." Kaoru placed him with a hard glaze to which he gave a lazy smirk as if to say go on.

"The first meeting between us two is always one of observation lasting no longer than twenty minutes," Kaoru smiled. "So it looks like you will get your wish, Mr. Himura, because since I have already observed you somewhat I know what I'm dealing with."

"Oh you do, do you?" There was a huskiness in his voice that immediately put the inner-spinster in her on edge.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table so that he gave the impression of hovering over her. If it was one thing Kaoru hated it was hovering.

Yet she was determined to not show any weakness in front of _the_ _god_, so she remained sitting, and smiled. "I think I have quite a good impression, yet it does take a lifetime to really know a person, I admit. But for time's sake, I know just about enough."

His voice suddenly took a harsh edge to it, and his eyes for a brief second turned amber. Of course, it just could have been a trick of light--it was midday, and he did have a rather large window. "Do not presume to know so much about me, Doctor, it will be your greatest mistake."

Kaoru wasn't sure whether to laugh from nervousness or cry her eyes out. She suspected both would not do at all, and she was still trying to sink in the fact that he basically threatened her. Kaoru felt her hands to shake, not from fear, even though she was afraid, but from rage. Threatening people was illegal, wasn't it!

In her anger, the only statement she could really come up with, and not stutter at the same time, was rather childish and most defiantly cliché. "Only if you promise, Mr. Himura."

_Oh God, please let my voice have been stern or firm or something along those lines._

But before Kaoru could even flinch she was again taken by surprise. He laughed, not only that, but he laughed for the second time because of something she said to rebuke him. What was the use of a rebuke if it was just to be laughed at?

Kenshin sat back against his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. For a moment there he could have sworn she was going to cry, and he would not have blamed her; he usually did that to a lot of women, mostly his old secretaries. But secretly he was glad she had not because if she had he would have thrown her out of his office on the spot.

Kenshin Himura had no time for blubbering women, so one can imagine how amusing it had been for him when Kaoru asked for his statement to be a promise. Even though the female doctor was irritating, noisy, and not all that beautiful (he was sticking to that) she was amusing. No one in a long time had talked back to him, and even if he couldn't say he liked it, because he defiantly didn't, it was a different type of challenge for him.

"May we get on with business, Mr. Himura, I don't have all day." Kaoru questioned rather annoyed just by being near _the god_.

"Do you have previous appointments, Doctor Kamiya?" He mocked crossing his arms together and starring at her.

Indignation flash in her eyes. What was that saying her father use to tell her when her younger cousin, Yahiko, annoyed her: _Just ignore the offender. Don't give them what they want_. Damn her father for always being so wise.

"Despite what you may think, Mr. Himura, I do have loyal clients." And that's all she would say, she needn't tell him of her personal life. _Note to self: Observation Ten - Mocking while trying to dig into others lives; not acceptable_.

"Is that so?" He did enjoy this, didn't he? Well this wasn't about her, it was about him whether he liked it or not.

Kaoru put down her notebook, placed her pen in her purse, and readjusted her glasses. "I don't see why you have to know about my life, Mr. Himura. It is none of your concern, unless you are afraid I may blab about our meetings which you can be assured of that I will not. I place truth and honestly number one in my book and since you asked me not to, and since it is all apart out a little deal, you have no need to fear."

"I do not fear anything, so don't assume I do." He growled up standing as she did so. Kaoru smirked at the god, showing that she that two could play at his little game. She would not be intimated by him, god or no god. She would not be his outlet of amusement, and he could forget about her sucking up to him.

That was simply disgusting.

Kaoru regarded him one last moment before walking to the door to let herself out. Her observations were finished earlier then expected, and those expectations were not placed very high.

Opening the door, she paused for dramatic effect, and pinned the still standing red-haired tycoon with piercing blue eyes. "Don't be silly, Mr. Himura, of course you fear something."

She waited a moment watching him tense up as though he were going to attack her. If that was so he would have a lawyer on his case by the end of the hour, but unfortunately he did nothing, said nothing, letting Kaoru finish her previous statement.

"Your weakness, Mr. Himura, lies in the fact that you fear losing."

And with that she left without another word, not even a spare glance.

* * *

Kerry looked at her boss with amusement reminding herself why she loved to work with the crazed doctor. At the present, Kaoru was scrambling around her office mumbling under her breath, putting things back in place, and overall really angry at a certain red-haired client.

"He couldn't be that bad, Doctor." Kerry said flipping a magazine over to look at a certain picture which caught her attention, barely missing the death glare Kaoru threw at her.

"Don't call me doctor. And yes, it was bad. I nearly cried, Kerry. Cried!" Kaoru threw her arms up trying to express how humiliated she was. Kerry shook her head.

"I'm sure you did fine, Kaoru."

Kaoru paced up and down her office sorting books and fake plants everywhere she viewed fit. "Fine is fine. This man needs a magician, or actually God to change him."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't asked me how my date went." She needed to get her boss of her tirade, and smiled when she saw Kaoru stop what she was doing and look at her, a smile blooming on her face. How easily to distract her, Kaoru always did love to hear about other people's relationships and Kerry loved to tell her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; these past few days have been so hectic."

Kerry nodded, "I know, that's why I'm going to tell you about my life now. You shouldn't let Himura bother you no matter how devilishly handsome he is."

Kaoru pale faced. "I don't think he is quiet _that _good looking..."

_Wow that was a lie_. Her latest client was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Kerry gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't be so bitter, admit it, he's handsome."

Kaoru frowned; she hated it when Kerry made her admit things she didn't want to say out loud. "Fine. He's is very handsome, a little too handsome if you ask me."

"Kaoru," Kerry said firmly, "Cut the guy some slack, that's what I always hear you say." She smiled, "Now take your own advice, will ya."

Kaoru sighed knowing the younger girl was right. She had to keep a straight face, remain calm and collected, and not let _the god_ rule over her less attractive emotions.

"Okay, so now about my date it was terrible, a complete disaster. The guy wasn't that cute, but that doesn't really matter, but what did matter was that he turned out to be a real slob. No manners what-so-ever, it was a complete mess. And the nerve of him expecting a kiss when he dropped me off, I almost slapped the living day lights out of him. I swear, Kaoru, sometimes I really do think that they're no good men in New York City."

Kerry finished in a huff having Kaoru laugh at the girl's expression. "That bad?"

"Worst then I could ever say."

Kaoru shrugged stepping behind her desk and sitting down, pulling out her notes. Kerry walked over to the table and picked up the other file and looked at it. Kenshin Himura was written at the top in messy hand writing.

"You write like a guy." Kaoru snorted at Kerry's remark.

"At least it is legible, besides who is going to read them except me."

"Point taken." Kerry said placing the folder back down, "So what _exercises_ have you planned? -- any to perfection yet?"

"Megumi asked me the same thing this morning," Kaoru said rubbing her eyes. It was already a quarter past four and she had to finish these by tonight or else she would turn into a procrastinator. "You can go home if you like, Kerry."

Kerry frowned, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself. No working past midnight or anything." Kaoru nodded.

"Promise."

"I'll try my best, Kerry." Kaoru said writing again, messily as Kerry saw it. "That's good enough." She said before sweeping out of the room.

"Have a nice evening, Kaoru."

"Yes, you too."

And with that Kaoru was alone once again, and wouldn't be in the company of others for a good two hours, and it wasn't as though she wanted go home...Misao was there in her mood. Maybe she should spend the night at her office; the sofa was very comfortable.

* * *

"Sano, stop laughing." Kenshin put firmly walking over to his wet-bar to fix himself a strong drink.

He needed it after today; work was stressful enough without that damn doctor. He humped looking over at his friend Sano, and asking him if he would like anything. The taller spiky brown haired man shook his head opting for a tooth pick instead.

His eyes narrowed when he thought about the doctor's last comment-- how dare she.

_"Your weakness, Mr. Himura, lies in the fact that you fear losing."_

That was a lie, but the worst part about it was that she didn't seem arrogant about it at all. She was calm and firm in the belief which was even worse. No one ever talked to him like that...well not including a certain uncle of his who arrogantly taunted him when he found out that he was going to have a couples therapist help him.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Hiko still treated him like a stupid, naive lad of eight. If anything Hiko and Kamiya would be perfect for one another, but something in his stomach churned when he thought about that notion. The girl was too young for his uncle. Yes, that was it.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Kenshin drained his first glass of rum.

"So after she slaughtered you in your own den, Kenshin, what happened?" Sanouske asked leaning back against the sofa, a smirk on his face.

"I could hardly call it a slaughter, Sano," Kenshin said narrowing his eyes at his best friend, "She left before I could say anything. What does that say about her?"

"That she knows when she has won an argument." Sanouske put in making himself laugh and in turn making Kenshin even angrier than before. Though the red-haired man would never show it, he was frustrated over this whole deal. Why couldn't his bored just trust him to seal the deal with Frent&Stan?

"Hey, Kenshin, do you think I'll get to meet her?"

The other growled lowly, and pinned his friend with the mother of all glares. Sanouske just smiled.

"No."

And that was that.

* * *

Kaoru stood on the docks near the Brooklyn Bridge, and looked over the railing staring into the dirty Hudson River. The thought was just sickening to stomach...that is if she fell in. Kaoru imagined herself being rushed to the hospital pumped full of toxic waste and numerous other dirty things, and Misao and Megumi along with Yahiko cracking up as she received countless shots.

She hated shots, and did not blame little kids when they screamed.

Sighing Kaoru peeked at her watch noticing the time. Exactly noon. He was late. _The god_ of all people was late.

She shook her head thinking to give him a good piece of her mind when he came, but then stopped and thought. Maybe he was stuck in a meeting. Grumbling to herself, Kaoru accepted her theory as a fact though she did not like it.

Turning her body so that her back rested against the metal railing, Kaoru stood that away for another five minutes until she couldn't take it any more. "Damnation!"

"My, my, my aren't you angry."

A deep voice penetrated her anger, and she looked at where the voice came from only to see _the god_ himself waving off his driver. He looked dashing...err…professional as always with his crimson hair pulled together at the base of his neck, but this time Kaoru could not see his eyes because they were covered by sun glasses.

Kaoru titled her head to the side. How was it that he was able to look professional even with a white polo shirt, and dark colored jeans. _It's because he's a big stick in the mud_, her inner voice yelled covering up any other thoughts that she might have been thinking.

"What? Have you gone mute all of a sudden, Doctor Kamiya, or do you just like the way I look?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and thankfully she controlled her blush. She was merely assessing him that was all, but was flustered that she was still caught. How embarrassing!

"No, I was merely just trying to figure out how you always manage to look like a prick." The instant the words came out her mouth Kaoru slapped a hand over her lips, and this time did blush. She saw his eyes narrow in anger, and instantly felt bad. The god may have been a jerk, but she had no reason to say that.

"What did you--"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Himura, I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry!" She apologized again, her heart beating twice its normal speed because of the way he was coldly regarding her.

He was irate but mostly shocked that the female doctor said such a thing to him, and was astonished even more when she blushed and started apologizes. Kenshin smiled to himself thinking she really did look sorry, but that still did not excuse her, yet more importantly why did it bother him that she said that?

Kenshin sighed tiredly, he just wanted to get this little lesson over with as soon as possible so he could enjoy what week-end he had.

She called him to say that she wanted to meet him at the docks near the Brooklyn Bridge for a little lesson. He had wondered what they would do here, but nothing more, honestly he did not care.

"Right. Don't do it again."

His tone was brisk and harsh as he set his hands on his hips and looked around glad that a cluster of noisy people did not recognize him, but for extra protection he slipped on a baseball cap. Kaoru was surprised at the change and blinked.

No longer stood a very powerful business tycoon, but a regular everyday man who look...did she dare say pleasant? Well, he wasn't everyday looking, but he was as close as he could get to _everyday_.

Kaoru brushed off his tone and instead addressed him so that he would look at her. If she was correct he was looking at a rather long-legged female; she did not let it bother her, he was a man by any other words. _"Cut them some slack..." _She always told her female clients. And besides, _the god_ wasn't her boyfriend.

"Mr. Himura, will you kindly stop ogling that young lady and please focus your attention on me so that I may explain what are purpose is to do here."

Kenshin turned to stare at her from his sunglasses; how did she know? Shrugging he looked at her, still angered.

"What?" His voice was flat, annoyed.

Kaoru sighed; this day was sure going to be wholesome fun. Her eyes narrowed, gods he couldn't let what she said go...she mentally shook her head. Why did it bother him, she was sure he received worst.

"We're going to ride the ferry." Kaoru state pointing a white ferry boat that just docked. Kenshin raised a brow...did she secretly set him up on a date with her? Was she that desperate?

Kaoru could not see his eyes, but could guess what he was thinking that arrogant bastard. "Don't get any ideas, Mr. Himura, this is all apart of my lessons."

"Really, dear Doctor, how so?"

At least he was sort of back to the jerk he was.

"You are going to go up to people and talk to them...politely, both men and women."

He stared at her, his body tense, what was she trying to pull? He was not going to just go up to people and talk to them, it was simply absurd. He had far better things to do.

"What if I say no?" He put his hand on the rail leaning so that he was...hovering! Kaoru glared right back at him, she would not be scared off by the likes of him. His voice was no more than a whisper on her ears, and in response Kaoru shivered without wanting to as her anger built with every breath.

How dare he try to scare her, to come so close to her as though they were in a relationship. It was improper of him to do so. Yes, he needed help; most assuredly. But Kaoru was never one to back down from a challenge, and she was sure by the look in his eyes that he felt her shiver-- she refused to give him the upper hand. At that brilliant moment she knew what she had to do, hit him where it hurt (not literally).

"Then I say you're scared."

Kaoru felt her lips curl into a smile as she saw him back up a little, and though she could not see his eyes clearly, his mouth told her he was angry and challenged.

Kaoru smiled fully hoping that she trapped him into a corner. Himura was a man who did not like to lose, he would not back down out of this now unless he did a three-sixty in about five seconds. Kaoru doubted that. He wasn't that much of a miracle child.

He was about to say something--most likely evil-- to her when an aging woman walked by with two others about her age.

"Mary Rose, don't those two look adorable together?" Kaoru flushed and turned to look at the attractive elder woman, not wanting to correct her mistake less she embarrass her, though she herself was.

Shooting a quick look at Kenshin for silence, it seemed as if he were a gentleman enough to know not to correct an old woman. Besides, they both had sunglasses on, and the women did not seem to recognize the discredited therapist or infamous business tycoon.

"Absolutely," The woman named Mary Rose came up to the both and smiled.

Kaoru, by pure instinct, smiled back. All three women's gazes looked towards her left hand, and Kaoru blushed again. God, who were these nosey women?

Kenshin smiled at them putting a hand on Kaoru's back feeling her instantly tense. He laughed to himself, this was going perfect...make her believe slowly that he had feelings for her and then drop her once all was done.

He did not know why, but Kenshin felt a strong need to but the doctor beside him in her place. Purely, show her who was the boss, and that no one ever got away with going against him.

"Ladies, let me introduce myself, my name is Shinta Himura."

Kenshin grinned down at Kaoru, but she never looked up at him as she quietly seethed. Yes, this was going to be a _very_ wholesome day indeed.

**A/N:** I know it's kind of a cliffy, but that old lady thing came spur of the moment. I have yet to decide if I'm actually going to write a scene with them in it...but again the old ladies may show up again...maybe they will be match-makers. Though I thought of this idea spur of the moment it is starting to remind me off this romance story I once read, there were some old ladies in it, but they weren't really cupids per se. Bah! I'm rambling, sorry!

So what did you people think? I have been finished with most of this chapter forever; I just added that last section. I hope this chapter is long enough for you, hope it isn't boring either:P

Okay, peoples, it's now time for the response notes...gosh this is going to take a while, but I can't help myself. I love talking to you people!

**Response to Reviewers  
**_If I leave anyone out please tell me!_

animeLCgrl: So you like how Kaoru and Kenshin interact, huh? You find it funny too? Wow, I really scored. Just kidding. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I hope the wait was not too long! Thanks for the review, grl!

MysticalElfGoddess: No wonder the world seemed great for a few days :P Thank you for loving the last chapter, I do hope you have enjoyed this one. Yes, Kenshin is a...err...jerk is so many words, but you cannot help but love him. He can be so sweet at times. I will try to keep the art alive. Thanks for the review.

anonymous: My story--great? You're way too kind, I'm still a writer in training :P Wow, you read chapter 4 twice...hehe, I feel so special now. I hope I do not disappoint you with this chapter, and I'm sorry I did not update soon quickly. But thanks for the review!

JMai: Yes Kenshin is a big fat (err...maybe not fat) jerk. But he will be cured from the disease, maybe not totally though, because that would change him. cries Yes, Kaoru does have great control, if it were me I would probably cry or punch him or both :P Well I hope this chapter is long enough for you! Thanks for the review, Mai!

Kaname-chan: Hmm...why do writers hate their work. I guess because they picture it perfectly in their head but can't get it down onto paper write. Well that's the reason for me, and that I'm never happy with my wordings and all that jazz. shrugs Yep, I think a lot of writers a guilty for that charge. Hey, you should really publish your stories no matter what you may think--they may be butt-kicking awesome! Kenshin isn't working out in your mind? Hmm...that's interesting, mind if I ask you to explain it more. I'm not mad, I'm actually very curious about it and I'm glad you think that way. Okay, well enough of me talking. Thanks for the review.

Flyingwithoutwings: More and more exciting, huh? I have to say the same for meblushes I get all excited when I read my own story...(like I don't know what's going to happen...gosh, I'm such a loser). But, no, truthfully I'm having a blast writing this fic, and I do love to think and go over what should happen next. It's exciting! Am I the only person to daydream what's going to happen in fics? It's a disease I'm telling you! I'm glad you like the KK interaction; I hope you enjoy this chapter. coughs And yes, hehe, it does seem like the battle of the sexes now that you said it. Yep, Tomoe is alright in my book as long as she is a friend or something. Thanks for the review!

Tree: Cool name. Simple yet awesome. Well I hope you enjoyed the fights, if they could be called that, in this chapter, and maybe I'll put in a little fluff next chapter though it will probabely be a farce. Thanks for the review!

Drawkcab:Hahaha, I feel so stupid. Just last review I understood what the (sister) thing meant. Sorry I'm really slow at times. You two are funny as heck! Thank you to whichever sister for making the other one take the gun away...hey have you noticed gun rhymes with fun...I just now did. :P Now go release those poor authors! Thanks for the review!

tkdl: Thanks for liking how I made Kaoru and Tomoe friends. In my mind I always thought that they could become close friends, I don't know--I'm weird. Oh my gosh, don't get me started on Samurai X...grr...they totally messed up Kaoru in it, and not to mention the animation could have been better. I heard why they made Kaoru different, but I still did not like it. I missed the violent one, though she was cool, her old persona was better. Also, Kenshin was an idiot in the movie...how could he leave Kaoru and his child like that. Yes, he had sins, but he had a family to take care of...pants Sorry, can't help myself. Overall, it was alright, but I was still depressed at the end. Thanks for the review!

Amber Wolf: Thanks, but please don't bite me. I really don't want to go get shots, I'm not saying that you're diseased...I...err...ugh...sorry! Don't hurt me! Thanks for the review, wolf!

Common: Well if it isn't my favorite and only boy reviewer that I know of:P Hey and I tried calling those numbers and you totally lied to me, I ended up calling some phone sex line! Grr...lol. Just messing with you. And don't worry I'm not a guy...unless my parents have been lying to me all these years:O Hehe. Hey I'm glad I was apart of your great day, and no you're not sucking up too too much :P Yeah, that would have been cool if she did stab him, but I didn't want Kenshin to die since I'm in love with him. Hehe, he only belongs with Kaoru sighs And you may be hurting Kenshin soon, but please don't hurt him too bad, I need him to come to work for my story...he is one of the main characters! Thanks for the review and your kind words! And hey do you have an account on I'm glad you liked KK together, but no not a lot of jokes...he isn't going to do that to her, just mess with her feelings and be well...a jerk. Yeah, I didn't want to make Kaoru super-freakin' hot, because honestly that is not how I see her in the anime. I see her as attractive not beautiful in a modest natural sort of way, ya know? Anyway, thanks for the review!

Zelianyu: Don't worry I totally understand you! Sorry about not a lot of KK action, but I hope you like this chapter. And I'm glad you agree with me on some of my relationship views, and about the romance novel thing, just be careful...they all have good, fun story plots but they have sex scenes. You're warned :P But yeah, romance novels are just fun books to read, ya know? Well if you do read it, tell me what you think. It isn't the best, but I don't think it's half bad. Thanks for the review!

Kage Ame: Sorry I haven't emailed you back yet, I've been really lazy. Sorry! I still luv you though :P Well, Kage, you are special and don't you forget it...you did after all meet the creator of RK, lucky you! So how was the time with you boyfriend, fun? Okay well I got to go, talk to you later, maybe on aim? Thanks for the review!

Black Metalmark: Yeah, about that drama...I'm not into the whole intense drama thing for this story. On my other account that's basically all it is cringes I don't know sometimes I can't stand too much drama if I'm not the one writing it, because I know what's going to happen and err...I can't explain it. :P But yeah don't worry Kenshin will fall soon enough, my friend. Muahahahaha:P Thanks for your review!

moonkid3734: Thanks for liking the Tomoe friendship thing, I like it too! Hehe. Hmm...why Kenshin is so cold, huh? I might think about it. So far there is no real reason he is like that besides just the way he was raised, he is just a jerk, but I'm sure I can _nicely_ ask him and he will tell me. After all I' am his boss :P I'll think about what you said, good suggestion. Thanks for the review!

Reignashii: Well sorry for making you wait a long time for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. You liked the interactions, huh? Well thanks a bundle! Don't worry, my story is going to try to be as close to real life as possible, and I will make the road as long as I can for the both of them to fall in love, but you know as they say: stories write themselves. So I guess we both have to see, ne:P Thanks for the review!

royal blueKitsune: Really, I'm the second person to ask...hehe. Don't you feel special, and you should too!Hey I guess we both have the same mind! Guess what's going to happen next:P Yes Kenshin is very foolish and he WILL PAY! GRRRR! And about the heart-broken thing...hmm...should I tell you or not? Nah! Make you wonder what's going to happen; I already have an idea, but I don't know...ponders Yes, and about Misao, her mood was just came out...I really did not know what to do with her that chapter but she will get back to normal! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Sims are awsome: Okay, so I haven't changed it! Are you happy! LOL :P Thanks for being so supportive, you're the best! Yeah, it wouldn't really make sense in my head if they fell in love straight off...I mean how many times does that happen in the real world, ne? Though I think my mom and dad knew they loved each other from the start, they, I think, could be called love at first sight. shrugs Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone, and please R&R!  
-Espiritus


End file.
